Seasons of Love
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. How do you measure, a year in the lie? In daylights, in sunsets, in love.
1. Summer

**Was listening to 'Seasons of Love' (from 'Rent') earlier, and that got me thinking. And I let my mind wander. So, welcome to my four chapter story, beginning with my very favourite season because I love the beach, love swimming, love the hot weather, love late nights, and love the holidays. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>Summer had well and truly arrived, Rachel Rafter yawned, as sun beamed through the cracks in the blind. She loved the summer season- out of the four, summer was definitely her favourite.<p>

"Morning baby", Jake Barton whispered, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Good morning", she whispered back.

There was a reason why she loved summer the best. She had weeks off from work, allowing her to sleep in all she wanted, to stay up as late as she wanted. The sun let her spend all the time she wanted with the people she loved- her parents, her brothers and baby sister, and most importantly, Jake Barton.

The beach house was their escape. The memories of her childhood lived at Whiting Beach, a place where she was still happy to return to. Her grandparents, parents, brothers and baby sister had left only three days before, leaving the house on the beach all to the couple.

When Rachel arrived at Whiting Beach, it was like time seemed to stand still. She lost track of the hours, the minutes, waking at dawn and heading back inside long after darkness enveloped the sky. As a child, once at the beach, she would only sleep when truly needed it, trying to stay awake as long as she could.

"Beat you down to the water", Jake whispered to her, kicking off the light sheet covering them.

Rachel, grinning, wrestled with the sheet and padded onto the veranda to grab the bikini that had been drying.

Jake just laughed, as she adjusted the straps. "Time's a tickin', Rafter!"

"Waiting for you, Barton", she said cheekily, slamming the door shut and dancing onto the already warm sand. The water lapped at her ankles, frothy white champagne foam in the early morning sun. With a slight shiver, she waded out knee deep, not before Jake grabbed her around the waist.

"Jake!" she squealed.

Picking her up, bridal style, he carried her into the deeper water, making her shriek as the water prickled her skin into goosebumps.

Dumping her in, he quickly grabbed her into a passionate kiss, as they bobbed up and down in the deep.

Summer was definitely her favourite season, she grinned, her blue eyes meeting his rich chocolate brown.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Crocodiles can grow up to 14 feet. But most only have 4'. I woke up to my best friend texting me that, and that along with no school instantly put me in a good mood. Nothing can break this smile. Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>The air was crisp, the sun still warm. The season where the brown leaves fell from trees, the trees yellowing and dying out for the season.<p>

When Rachel was a child, the leaves would be swept into a huge pile in the middle of the front yard, her brothers and herself waiting until her parents were out of sight before running and jumping in. squeals had followed, as crunchy brown leaves had been thrown from arm to arm, hitting them and making them giggle. Julie and Dave and Louise and Ted had all laughed, watching their children and grandchildren interact and play together.

More often than not, the three kids would collapse in the pile of leaves, breathing in the clean autumn air, watching the sunset.

"What's going on?" Jake called to his girlfriend and she smiled, pointing to the neat pile of leaves in the middle of their front yard.

With a definite twinkle in her eyes, she stepped into the middle, the leaves crunching underneath her black sneakers. Jake broke into a grin, stepping onto the brown leaves in his heavy work boots. Rachel smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he was only happy to hold her in his arms.

With crisp autumn leaves everywhere, the two shared a kiss, the cool breeze making the tree sway


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm a summer baby, a cold fish in the winter. I walk to the station in the winter mornings layered up and shivering, before the sun has even peeked into the sky. Read and review!  
>Rhyleigh xoxox<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel had never been one for winter- she preferred the summer sun, the beach and the sand. She was a summer baby- and a cold fish, her father had laughed, every morning when she came out of her bedroom with her teeth chattering, despite the clothes she had layered on.<p>

But there were certain aspects of winter that she liked- curling up in front of the fire, blankets tucked up to her chin, a mug of hot liquid in her hands.

But the best part about the winter months was her boyfriend.

She wasn't sure how, but he was a heater. His body was always warm, barely needing a jacket, and she used that to her advantage- snuggling up to him at night, sharing the blankets and a mug of hot chocolate between them.

"I love you", Rachel whispered, snuggling into Jake's arms and pressing a kiss to his chin.

"I love you too", he murmured, pulling the blanket higher over the pair of them, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
